A New School
by 1385Anime
Summary: Julian transfers schools and meets new friends and enemies. Julian meets someone that is similar to August. Will Julian treat him like he did to August or will he be his friend?


This story was made for a school project. I have no writing experience so please don't get mad at me. Expect Julian to be out of character (or not I didn't read the book in a while so I don't remember if Julian transfers schools or not or if his personality changes). I don't own Wonder.

* * *

I don't know what to say, it all happened so quickly. One day I'm the kid that gets bullied then I become the kid that stops the bullies. It was the first day of school and I was really nervous. I didn't know anyone there. The day started with a little walk around the school and meeting my teachers. My homeroom teacher is Mr. Elmer; he reminds me of Mr. Brown because he is nice and likes precepts. He also has a sense of humor which is good, I hate boring teachers. Mr. Elmer has short brown hair and wears glasses, and he's also tall. Since class was about to start I decided to have a conversation with Mr. Elmer.

"Hello Mr. Elmer." I said as politely as possible.

"Oh, Hi…" He forgot my name.

"Julian." I said clearly so he would remember it.

"Well I'm Mr. Elmer "He said introducing himself.

RING! RING! Time for class to start. I walked up to a desk in the front row and waited for the other students. Time skip, it is now nut break. I was quietly eating my snack on a bench outside until three students walked up to me.

One of the kids was a boy that had raven black hair and was just a couple inches taller than me. Right beside him was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes; she was a little taller than the raven haired boy. Behind the two kids was a short guy with brown hair. All three of them looked pretty fit and frightening, but I wasn't scared.

"Yo." said the raven haired boy trying to be "cool"

"Hi" I said

"Are you by any chance Julian from Beecher Prep? " The girl said politely

"Um… Yes Do you need something?" I asked

"We heard about what happened with you and that deformed kid at your old school. And we were wondering if you wanted to be a part of our group" said the short guy

"Let me think about it" I said wondering if it was a good idea

"Okay well I'm Lucy, this is Parker" The girl said pointing to raven haired boy. "And this is Pip" She continued patting the short guy on the head. "I guess we'll see you later" And they left.

Not long after Parker and his "crew" left two students walked up to me. I guess I'm popular.

"Good job" one of them said. He had short brown hair and green-blue eyes. He for some reason reminded me of Jack.

"What for?" I asked

"For not befriending them." Answered the girl beside him. She had long black hair that went all the way to the bottom of her back. She also has dark black eyes that matched her hair.

"Why?" I asked again

"Because all they do is bully other students." The guy said

"Verbally and sometimes physically." The girl continued

"They're that bad?" I asked yet again

"Yup" They both said at the same time.

"What grade are they in?" I said

"Grade 7 I think" the girl said

"What grade are you guys in?" I asked

"You sure do have a lot of questions. Well if you need to know my name is Mike and I'm in grade 6." Said the boy introducing himself

"And I'm Ruby. I'm in the same grade as Mike." said the girl "What's your name?" she asked

"I'm Julian and I'm in the same grade as you guys nice to meet you" I said reaching my hand for them to shake.

"Nice to meet you" Said Mike shaking my hand and Ruby did the same.

"Nut break is almost done. It was nice meeting you Julian" said Ruby

"Yeah, for lunch meet us here, 'kay?" Mike said

"Sure" I said and then they left. We met again for lunch, this time we were talking about ourselves to get to know each other a bit more. After a couple of weeks we became really good friends. So far the school year is going great.

It's been four months since school first started. One day our school principal Mr. Whiteson called my mom if I would like to give a new student a tour of the school, Déjà vu. I decided to do it anyways. I was also told that Mike and Ruby are doing the tour. I hope this new kid isn't like August. Sadly this kid also has some "physical deformities". So for practically the whole day I was wondering if this kid will be ready for school.

It's Friday, the day we have to give this kid a tour. All the students in the school already left the building for winter break. After twenty minutes of waiting the kid entered the building with his mother.

"Hello" Said the lady "Are you the students that will give my son a tour?" Me, Mike and Ruby nodded our heads.

"Yes Mrs. Korth. This is Julian" our principal said introducing me. "And this is Mike and Ruby" he continued. All three of us smiled.

"This is Vincent" The lady said

"Nice to meet you Vincent" I said reaching my hand out for him to shake. He hesitated at first but then shook it.

"Nice to meet you" Vincent said. He has a quiet voice like August so I had to try a little bit harder to hear him.

"Well it looks like you guys should start the tour. Mrs. Korth will you please step into my office?" said our principal.

"Sure" and they left.

"Well let's start the tour!" said Ruby breaking the silence.

"Sure" said Vincent

We finished the tour pretty quickly and Mrs. Korth and Mr. Whiteson weren't done with their talk/meeting. The four of us were sitting on the chairs having a normal conversation.

"So Vincent is this your first time going to school?" asked Mike.

Vincent just nodded.

"Sorry not to mean or anything, and don't take this the wrong way. What happened to your face?" asked Ruby. We had a moment of silence.

"I had a couple of surgeries when I was young" Vincent said quieter than usual

"Okay. Since we now all know each other why don't we be friends." said Ruby. Vincent looked shocked.

"W-Why would you want to?" He said stuttering "I don't look normal in any way" he continued.

"Why? Because we think you're a cool kid." Said Ruby

"Plus we don't judge people on their looks just their personality" Mike said continuing on what Ruby had just said.

"Come on please say yes." I said almost begging

"S-s-sure" Vincent said

"Yes!" Ruby and Mike said practically shouting. Well the school tour ended and we got a new friend. Vincent Clifton. By the way their family uses their father's last name.

It's the first day after winter break and I was excited to see Mike, Ruby and Vincent. Unfortunately school didn't start well for Vincent. Nut break he was fine but lunch not so much. Me, Mike and Ruby left class late because we had homework. We couldn't find Vincent anywhere. After around 7 minutes of searching we found him sitting on a bench staring at three students. At first I didn't know who they were, but after clearly seeing their faces I recognized them. It was Lucy, Parker and Pip. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yo what's wrong with your face? You look like a breed between a zombie and Darth Sidious" said Parker. Vincent didn't say a thing.

"Hey! Say something you jerk" Pip said. He looked like he was going to punch him. Vincent just looked at us as if he was trying to say 'wait for the right moment'.

"Come on say something!" Parker said. Parker then threw a punch. Vincent had his arm above his head defending himself. Vincent, Mike and I looked shocked. The punch didn't hit him it hit Ruby.

"Ruby I'm so sorry!" Vincent said apologizing. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry" He started crying.

"Geez Vince, I told you I'm okay!" Ruby said. We're in the infirmary. Ruby had a cast on her arm which was resting on a sling.

"At least we got proof" Mike said holding his phone in one of his hands.

"How could you say that?! Ruby just broke a bone!" Vincent said with tears still pouring down his face.

"It's okay, all we need to do is email this to the principal and they'll be suspended" Ruby said while patting Vincent on the back with her unbroken hand.

"I'll email it tomorrow using my mom's email" I said

"Sure" Mike said handing me his phone

When I got home I showed my mom the video and asked her to email it to the principal. She did and the next day Parker, Lucy and Pip were never seen again. The rest of the school year was pretty peaceful. At the end of the year we all went to Vincent's house to have a Party.

The End

* * *

Sorry for the rushed ending. Thanks for giving this story a chance. A review would be nice and if I did anything wrong please correct me. Bye


End file.
